Massacre: A YYH Halloween Special
by ladyasile
Summary: Halloween special. Recognize the movie? Suppose to be horror, but... Rated M.


A/N: Hey! Well, I am writing this fan fiction for Halloween and nothing more! I have two others as well. They will all be based on movies that I've seen. Hm, I'm trying my best, people…so go easy on me! Some of the details will be different in order to make all of this work. For awhile I was torn about having all the characters from YYH in this, but soon I realized that it would be harder like that. So the only characters present in this fan fiction will be: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru. I know that there aren't many characters in the actual movie, but I felt like making it a bit different. So I will not be following the entire plotline exactly. There will be pairings, since in the remake there were some. Hm, I decided to only add one yaoi pairing for the sake of it. There won't really be anything else to warn you about except language, violence, consumption of alcohol, smoking, and it if bothers you…kissing. Having said all that, please read and enjoy the show! Review if you want, it will make me happy. Flame, I don't really care for those though. Just enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the movie The Texas Chainsaw Massacre at all

**

* * *

Massacre: A YYH Halloween Special**

It was 1973 and a group of teenagers where traveling across Texas. The car was being driven by a very unwilling and angry young man with dark hair and a white starburst in front. His red eyes narrowed at all the commotion his companions were making inside the vehicle. "Why the hell was I picked to drive?" he hissed. The rest of his friends had grown used to his complaining and had basically decided to tune him out for the rest of their trip. "Hiei, calm down. I'll take over a little while later," a young redhead with vibrant green eyes said to him. Hiei still didn't feel at all better. Everyone was drinking, smoking, and making out…if the police were to stop them, they would be deep in trouble. "We're going to be in deep shit if the cops find us. And it'll be all _their_ fault, Kurama," he shouted, making sure that everyone in the back heard his voice loud and clear. "Man, loosen up! See, the whole point of coming in this trip was to get away from lousy stuff like that, Hiei!" A very drunk but somewhat sober teen with brown eyes and slicked back hair said to him. "Yusuke, you've been drinking too much!" A young female with shoulder-length brunette hair said to her boyfriend. "Keiko, let him drink if he wants too!" a bubbly blue-haired teen girl said to her, practically scolding her for not loosening up. "Great. Botan's high everyone!" her brunette-haired boyfriend said. "Shut up, Koenma!" she said before jumping on him, initiating a make-out session. Keiko rolled her eyes and began to talk with her aqua-haired friend instead. "So, Yukina, has Kazuma given you any hints of marriage yet?" Yukina blushed and nodded a yes to the question. Keiko squealed with joy. "When is it?" Yukina began to answer but was cut off by a woman with long hair. "It should be soon. My little baby brother needs to straighten out now!" she laughed. "Hm, Shizuru, you could you a smoke, huh?" Koenma said to her. Shizuru shrugged and took out a packet of cigarettes. "Those are going to kill you ,sis," her younger brother with bright orange hair said to her. As a response she slapped him and continued to light up her cigarette. "So, Kazuma Kuwabara, I heard that your hinting at marriage already," Keiko teased. Kuwabara got red all over before nodding.

"Idiots," Hiei muttered under his breath as he kept on driving still. "Aw, baby, don't get angry," Kurama said to his boyfriend. Hiei smiled a bit. He loved it when his lover would comfort him. "Hiei has a boyfriend!" Yusuke sang. Everyone except for Yukina and Keiko laughed as loud as they could. "Moron! We all know that!" Keiko hit her boyfriend's head twice to make him shut up. Hiei growled angrily, but it went unnoticed since they were all being too loud to hear a small growl. Kurama leaned in over to Hiei's seat and kissed him gently on his lips. Almost immediately, Hiei's free hand pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. "Pay attention to the damn road!" Koenma shouted, trying to ruin Hiei's fun. Soon enough, Kurama pulled away from Hiei and turned his gaze to the road ahead of them. In the flicker of a moment he saw a person standing in the middle of the road. "Look out!" Hiei turned around and saw the girl. "Shit!" The car veered of the road, avoiding the girl before it was too late. Once they managed to get the car to stop, everyone immediately leapt of out of the car and began to walk over to the poor girl. "Hey, are you okay?" Keiko asked the girl. "I am so fucking drunk," Yusuke muttered. "Are you okay? What's your name?" Yukina asked her. "Get away. Have to get away," the girl kept repeating. "From whom?" Yukina asked her. "I want to go home," the girl whispered with fear tracing each of her words. "We'll take you home," Kurama said to her. They all led her back into their vehicle and started driving again.

"Where do you want to go?" Botan asked her. The girl remained silent for a moment before answering. "They're all dead." Everyone immediately wheeled their heads to look at the girl. For a moment it seemed as they misunderstood her or that it had just been a side effect to being high or drunk, but the look on the young girl's face made them think otherwise. She did look as if she had just escaped Hell and was probably too stunned to piece what happened altogether. "Please tell me I'm really drunk," Yusuke whispered. Keiko held his hand, and he knew that it wasn't all in his head. Yukina whimpered, but was comforted by her fiancé-to-be. "Fuck," Koenma cursed loud enough for Botan to hear. "We should take her to a hospital, Hiei" Kurama said to his boyfriend. "As soon as I get a damn idea of where one's located at," Hiei said in a voice that basically told Kurama that they had gotten themselves in danger. "Who's dead?" Shizuru kindly asked the sobbing girl. The girl didn't respond back at all. "Damn it, Hiei! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to pick up hitchhikers?" Kuwabara said. Kurama merely glared at the orange-haired boy, making him quiet. The girl kept on sobbing, but soon started saying "No" when they went past a building named "Blair Meat Co."

"You're going the wrong way," the girl quietly said. "YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO BACK!" she shouted as she launched forward, trying to get Hiei off the steering wheel. All jumped on her, trying their best to calm the young girl before an accident was bound to happen. As soon as she calmed a bit, they all released her from their grasps. "He's a bad man. He's a really bad man," she sobbed. The girl slowly opened her legs, making the dress she was wearing reveal what she had hidden. "Oh, shit," Yusuke whispered. "Oh, God," Shizuru said as she and the rest of them backed away from the girl. She had the gun in her hands and said, "You're all going to die." She took the gun up before anyone could stop her, and shot herself through the mouth, making the bullet go through the back window of the vehicle. The scattered pieces of flesh and blood landed everywhere and on almost everyone. Nothing but screaming could be heard from inside the car, as the terrified teenagers released all fear they had within. Nothing but warm smoke came from the corpse of the young hitchhiker; and nothing but screams and tears of fear came from the living.

"Why did she do it?" Yukina cried. All the girls tried their best to comfort her and each other while the boys began to fight over what they should do. "We should go to the police," Hiei stated bluntly. Koenma and Yusuke thought otherwise and began to fight with them. They all got back in the car after doing their best to clean up the remains of the young girl. "The next hitchhiker is out of luck," Kuwabara said, voicing what everyone else thought. "There's a gas station!" Keiko pointed out and Hiei went towards it. Once inside, Kurama went over to the woman in charge of the station. "Ma'am, we need to report a suicide to the police," he said in his natural clam voice as best as he could. "The world sure is crazy," the old woman said. The rest of the group looked around the store and saw meat that should have been disposed of long ago, dust, and several other things that made them glad that they weren't there to stay at all. "We should call the sheriff now, Ma'am," Kurama said to the woman. She nodded and said, "It's going to cost you." Kurama took out some money and handed it to her. She got the phone and started dialing, then waited for someone to answer the phone on the other line.

The girls decided to use the bathroom, which happened to be located outside upon further inspection. "It's locked," Yukina stated. Shizuru walked over to the door, picked up the lock, and chuckled. Within a matter of seconds the lock was dropped to the ground, and the bathroom was free to use. Of course, as soon as they opened the door, they decided it was best to not go in after all.

The old woman kept talking on the phone and kept repeating the number of teenagers the groups was composed of and talked about the girl that had killed herself too. "Where did you find her again?" she asked the group. Kuwabara sighed but answered her nonetheless. "About ten minutes from here." The woman went back on the phone. "About five miles from here," she said. She talked a bit more on the phone before hanging up and saying to them that they had to go to the old Crawford Mill if they wanted to speak with the sheriff. The group began to curse and complain. "Why the hell would we drive around with a dead girl in the back of our van?" Yusuke shouted at her. The rest shook their heads and immediately apologized for his reaction. "What you do, is your own damn business," she said, ending their conversation. The group got out and went over to their van, trying to decide what the were going to do next. The old woman peered at the group from the store's window and smiled.

They arrived at the old Crawford Mill and exited the van before looking around for someone there, particularly the sheriff. "I say we leave the body here," Koenma said. "What? No!" Kurama shouted. "Come on. They'll find her," Yusuke said, placing his vote with Koenma. Pretty soon they all began to vote on the topic, but eventually it became clear that they had to wait for the sheriff there. They all stood or sat around, waiting for the sheriff to come. Kurama looked around for any sign of a person, but failed to see any around the old Mill and the area surrounding it. He glanced from the corner of hi eye to an area behind them. The little shed was dark inside, and offered nothing but boredom to them. He sighed, and was about to turn his gaze elsewhere when a sudden movement stopped him. "What's that?" he asked, causing everyone to look in the old shed as well. "I saw something in there too," Yukina said, frightened. "You guys are just imagining things!" Shizuru said and went inside the shed to look around. The shed was actually bigger and had machinery stored in it, like a small factory. She kept looking around until she heard a noise coming from behind her. She looked, but saw noting. As she walked towards the source of the noise, she heard it again only more louder. She allowed a brief scream to pass through her mouth, making everyone race to her location. Raising up a finger, Shizuru pointed to a door from where she had heard the noise come from. Kuwabara immediately looked over at the door and walked slowly towards it with a crowbar he had picked up on his way inside. Opening the door, they all screamed. Inside was a small rat, and pretty soon they all laughed about it. As soon as their laughter come to an end, they heard another loud noise coming from an unknown area. It seemed to come from all over the place. "Whoever is out there, quit fucking around! Get your ass out here now!" Yusuke snapped. They remained quiet, listening to see if there was indeed another among them. They walked around and soon spotted a young boy. "What did you do to the girl in that car?" he asked, showing off his crooked yellow teeth. The boy looked pathetic. He had on dirty old clothes, but he didn't seem like a threat at all. "We didn't do anything. She did that to…herself," Botan answered awkwardly. "You Won't hurt me?" The boy was indeed more afraid of them than they were of him. Though it had been a question, the boy stood up and came walking past them.

"This is the old Crawford Mill, right?" Hiei asked the boy in a stern voice, warning him not to lie. The boy didn't answer, but instead looked around making sure to avoid their eyes. "My name is Kurama," the redhead said kindly to the young boy, making up for Hiei's rudeness. "Jedidiah," the boy answered. Yusuke whistled, catching the young boy's attention. "Where's the sheriff, do you know?" The boy nodded instantly. "He's out getting drunk," he answered, as if it didn't matter and happened quite regularly. "Well, if the sheriff doesn't give a damn, we should just leave!" Kuwabara hissed. Hiei looked around before asking, "Where does he live? Can we drive there from here?" The boy shook his head. "The road doesn't go that way. It's just a short walk from here." They all sighed, ignoring Koenma's and Yusuke's complaining. "How do we get to the sheriff's?" Shizuru asked. Pretty soon Shizuru, Koenma, and Botan decided to head over to the sheriff's house. The house was more of a mansion, but old and prehistoric for the time. "Is anyone there?" Botan asked loudly. "We need to talk to the sheriff!" Shizuru added. "Do I look like the sheriff?" A gruff voice answered back with sarcasm. Out of the darkness that clouded the front door entrance came a crippled old man in a wheelchair. "Sorry, sir," Koenma apologized. The man ignored him and looked at Shizuru and Botan. "We need to get in touch with the sheriff. Could we use your telephone?" Botan asked as nicely as she could. Shizuru mustered all the politeness within her and pleaded with her eyes. The man looked at them both. "Go make your call inside!" he shouted. Botan and Shizuru went inside the house to make the call, leaving Koenma alone with the old man. "I said _they_ could go in," the man in the wheelchair said to him in a very hateful tone. Koenma smiled and laughed nervously. The old man went inside, leaving Koenma alone outside. He went to the phone and dialed the sheriff's number, then handed the phone to Botan. "Is this the sheriff's office? Can I speak to him?" Botan said, as the old man left her and Shizuru to make the call..

An old police car pulled in front of the waiting teens waiting around the old shed. The sheriff was old, balding, and menacing looking. He walked over to the van and saw the window had been shattered from the back, blood still painted on it. "Now, this is just a guess, but I bet your dead body is right inside," he said to them all.

"Thirty minutes? Sure, we'll be waiting for him there," Botan said and hung up the phone. Shizuru sighed in relief and Botan smiled, finally their short-lived nightmare would be over. They walked out of the room and where about to leave, but Botan shouted out, "Thanks! We're going to leave now!" Before they had a chance to leave, they heard the old man calling out for them in need of assistance. Botan and Shizuru eyed each other before heading off to find the old man and help him, it was the least they could do. The old man had fallen of his wheelchair, so both Shizuru and Botan went over and helped him up. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. Koenma called out for Botan from outside. Having yet to receive an answer, he came inside the old house.

The sheriff looked around the car. "Get the fuck out of my way, son," he said as he pushed Kuwabara aside. He looked inside the van a bit more. The sheriff picked up the gun that the girl had used to suicide herself with and looked at the group with suspicion. "Who the hell does this belong to?" No one in the group answered him. The menacing man kept glaring at them all until a soft voice spoke up. "That was hers," Yukina answered.

Koenma walked around the house, ignoring all the pigs that were around him. He reached a door with some bells and what looked to be a bracelet on it. He gently touched them, causing the bracelet to fall off. He bent down to pick it up and saw that the television inside the room was on. An old cartoon was playing, but he still was still bent down and getting ready to rise up when someone hit him on his backside. Blood splattered onto the television screen, and suddenly he found himself being dragged away. He made several attempts to get up and get the hell out from there, yet the brute that had hit him was too powerful. He couldn't escape the grasp that the possible killer had on him. Koenma saw himself being thrown into a room and heard the brute slam the door shut. His only thoughts were of what the guy might do to him and if Botan had heard the noise. Or perhaps it was too late already.

Botan heard a loud slam and went over to the hallway and shouted, "Koenma!" There was no response whatsoever. Soon Shizuru joined her as well. They had a terrible feeling about this all. "Koenma!" she called out again. The feelings was uneasy for both of them. Shizuru could swear that she and Botan were being watched. Both teen girls walked outside and couldn't find Koenma. "Maybe he left," Shizuru said, though not entirely convinced. Both headed back. They looked for Koenma through the small woods on their way back, but still were unable to find him there.

The sheriff had forced Yusuke and Kuwabara to help him get the corpse of the young girl into the trunk of his car. He Hadn't been at all too polite about it, but they had no choice or right to complain to someone of the law. "Well, I'll be seeing ya around." And with that the sheriff got inside the car, getting ready to leave.

Fierce hands grabbed torture tools and began to get ready to begin his work on the new body he had acquired. He cut open Koenma's shirt from his back, grabbed his needle and thread, and paid full attention to the new skin that he was about to obtain. He grabbed a hook that was connected to a chain and…

Botan and Shizuru came back to the van where everyone else was located. They had been trying to clean the van, but failed miserably when the appalling odor came to their noses. "Where's Koenma?" Botan asked. They all looked at her with bewilderment. "Wasn't he with you? The sheriff already came by here," Kurama informed her. Botan and Shizuru paled. "Where is he then?" They began to look for Koenma anywhere they could think of. They eventually stumbled across an old car junkyard. They hard a horn being honked, but discovered a horrible thing when they came over. There were human remains all over the place; teeth, some random pieces of flesh, anything. Upon further observation they found a picture of the very same girl that they had stumbled across earlier, she was with her family; father, mother, and probable baby sibling.

The man hung Koenma from the ceiling above a bathtub, when he noticed something fall from his pocket. A black box containing a marriage rings inside. Botan, Shizuru, and Kuwabara went back to the old mansion. Botan was to distract the old man while Shizuru and Kuwabara sneaked into the mansion without the old man's knowledge. Shizuru and Kuwabara entered a room full of skin and other human things hanging from the ceiling, a refrigerator full of jars with eyeballs and several other organs, and many other things that disgusted them. Kuwabara accidentally knocked over a storage container, making a loud noise that was heard even outside the house. "Kuwabara, Shizuru!" Botan cried out and went inside to check on her friends. "Are you okay?" she asked when she reached them. The old man came into the house and started shouting at them. "What the hell are you doing ins my house?" Kuwabara started explaining, but stopped when he saw it wasn't working. "Come on, boy! Bring it!" The old man stomped his cane on the floor. Immediately a door behind them opened and revealed the same brute that had taken Koenma. His face was badly deformed, almost looking like ancient leather. The three screamed and struggled to get out of the house, past the old man in the wheelchair. The old man tried to stop them, tripping them all on the floor. Kuwabara managed to get a crowbar that he had brought with him just in case and just in time managed to block the chainsaw that the leather-faced man had with him. Kuwabara managed to throw the chainsaw wielding man off and ran away as fast as he could. Shizuru and Botan were already outside and looked back to see if Kuwabara was behind them. They saw him exit out the house, so they began running again. There were bed sheets and blankets all around, obscuring their view of what laid ahead of them. Kuwabara kept running but tripped over his own feet, letting the chainsaw wielding maniac get to him. The leather-faced man came to him and managed to cut of Kuwabara's leg off right below the knee. Kuwabara yelled in agony, and Shizuru came to his aide. However, the man got to her first. She didn't even had a chance to scream before dying right in front of her little brother.

Botan ran back to the rest of the group, not looking to see the chainsaw wielding brute carry Kuwabara as he screamed for help. He tried desperately to get out of the brute's grasp, even scratching the walls to try to get away, but it only caused him to lose his fingernails in the process. However, Botan was not aware of that as she came back to the van and tried to turn on the van to no avail. "Botan, what the hell? Where are Shizuru and Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked her. Botan ignored his question, and everyone could see that she was terrified. "Where's the gun?" she asked while still trying to turn on the car. "The sheriff took it," Kurama answered, puzzled by her behavior. "Shit!" she cursed. She knew something wrong was going on, but she also suspected that the sheriff might have a connection with all of this. They heard a bang and turned to see the sheriff looking at them through the driver's window. "My friend is being killed!" Botan cried out. She sobbed desperately, trying to get the sheriff to believer her. "Have you kids been taking drugs?" he asked. They denied it, but he chose to ignore them. "Get out of the car, all of you!" They all exited the car and awaited further orders.

The hook was placed right into Koenma's back ash e let out a cry. The brute just kept on working without any interruptions.

"He's dying!" Botan shouted at him from the ground. "Well, I think you killed her!" he shouted back at them. When they tried to say otherwise, the sheriff took out his gun and shot the dirt near them. They all began to either scream or keep as calm as they could. The sheriff picked up Yusuke by the collar of his shirt and forced him inside the van. "What the hell?" Yusuke asked. "You told me what happened, but now you're going to show me!"

The man with the leather face mask began to sow in the solitude of his house.

"What exactly happened?" The sheriff asked. Yusuke sat on the seat, but refused to say or do anything. "Damn it! Show me what the hell happened!" he shouted at Yusuke. The older of the two began to pull Yusuke to where the girl had sat down before she sat down. "How did she shoot herself?" Yusuke began to tell him, but the older man silenced him with a rising growl. "Don't tell me, show me! Where the fuck did she shoot herself?" Yusuke slowly placed the gun outside his mouth and stared at the old man in front of him nervously. "And?" the sheriff began. Yusuke knew that if he didn't do what the sheriff said he was going to be in trouble, but at the same time, he felt uneasy about it all. Deciding that he had no other choice, he opened his mouth and placed the gun inside his mouth. The sheriff looked pleased with the demonstration, but it was soon over as quickly as it came. "I've seen a fucking gun go off without someone placing their goddamn finger on it!" Yusuke trembled with fear, but placed his finger on trigger. The man in front of him looked as if he had gotten the greatest gift of all. "What the hell is going on?" Keiko asked as she came towards the front of the van. She knew that things were about to get ugly, but she didn't know how ugly they would get. The sheriff was not at all happy with Keiko coming near them. "Get back to the damn ground, bitch!" Yusuke knew that this was his chance. The bastard was distracted, a perfect opportunity to turn the tables on him. "You, get out! Get out of the damn car, you mother fucker!" Yusuke shouted as he held the gun in front of him, the perfect position to shoot if he had to. Botan and Yukina came to Keiko's side and looked inside. They saw the stand off that Yusuke and the sheriff were in. "Go ahead! Shoot!" the sheriff dared Yusuke. The younger could see that the man held no fear within his cold, grotesque, perverted eyes. 'Why?' Yusuke mentally asked himself. "Pull the trigger!" Yusuke couldn't think straight now. So many thoughts were running through his mind. "don't shoot, Yusuke!" Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, and Keiko pleaded him. "Shoot is damn head off!" Botan shouted. She knew that the man couldn't be trusted, and that they would be better off without the idiotic sheriff around. "No!" Keiko shouted, despite of what she felt inside of herself. "Do it!" Botan kept on shouting. Yusuke closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. To his surprise the earsplitting bang didn't come. Looking at the gun, Yusuke felt his insides churn. "Well, well, well looks like you would've killed me. I should blow your brains out!" The sheriff shouted at Yusuke. He dragged the poor teen boy out of the van and took him into his police car. "You're all accomplices to attempted murder!" The rest of the group were left speechless.

Kuwabara tried desperately to remove the hook that had been inserted in his back, but he couldn't quite manage to do it.

"I have rights," Yusuke muttered. The sheriff laughed. "What are you going to do now, hot shot?" Yusuke wanted to punch the guy know. Instead, he was hit on the head with a bottle of some kind of alcoholic beverage, causing him to lose some of his teeth. The sheriff laughed evilly. "Well, we got something in common." He took off some of the teeth on the front of his mouth and held them up so Yusuke could see.

"What do we do now?" Yukina asked. "Do you think Yusuke will be alright?" a worried Keiko asked. Kurama went over to the van and tried to hotwire the car. He had been taught how to do that by one of his old friends. "Hiei, hold up the flashlight you have," he said almost quietly. Hiei nodded and did as instructed. Hiei found his hand shaking, but tried hard not to do so.

They arrived at the real Crawford Mill and Yusuke was kicked out of the car and dragged inside by the cold-hearted sheriff.

"Go! Go1" Hiei shouted as Kurama managed to get the car to turn on. They drove, but got nowhere after crashing it. Then to add to their distress, they heard a chainsaw above the car. Botan knew what it was immediately, but couldn't tell them in time before Keiko was killed by it first. They all screamed and scattered around, trying to get out. The chainsaw kept coming through, and they all managed to get out just in time. Botan looked over her shoulder and saw something that caused her to panic. On the maniac's face was the Koenma's face, placed there as if it were a mask. Botan felt her death upon her. She didn't even have to feel the chainsaw tearing through her flesh and bones to tell herself that she was going to die.

Hiei, Kurama and Yukina managed to get away from the gruesome scene, thanks to their dead friend. They ran through the woods and soon came across an old trailer. Surely, there had to be someone there to help them! "Please help us! Let us in!" Kurama pounded on the door, and they were about to run again, had it not been for the hand that touched Yukina's shoulder, causing her to scream. They were let into the small trailer, quickly closing the door behind them. Two women occupied the trailer. One was plump and old the other was pale and young. The tea kettle let out steam, making the noise that threaten to lure their hunter to them. "He's going to hear us!" Hiei whispered loudly. "Turn it off before he kills us!" Yukina sobbed. "No one's going to kill us, especially that nice young boy," the pale woman said to her as she handed them all teacups filled with tea. They all drank some, but quickly set their cups down. Yukina began to look around and asked in a low voice, "Do you have a phone?" The plump woman looked at her and shook her head. "Why do you need the phone? We don't have one," the pale woman responded. "We have a lunatic after us!" Hiei shouted. After his shouting, they heard a bay cry in one of the rooms. The pale woman shot Hiei a dirty look before going in to take care of the baby. Kurama looked around just like Yukina before finding a photo album with pictures of different people. He recognized someone from the pictures, but before he said anything about it they all heard all phone ringing. "I thought you said you didn't have a phone," Kurama asked, but soon everything went black after seeing the baby in the pale woman's arms. "You stole her!" Hiei shouted after Kurama and Yukina had passed out. Pretty soon he passed out as well.

Hiei woke up to see the sheriff's face and then getting beer poured all over his face. The sheriff walked over to Yukina and Kurama, who had woken up as well. The sheriff put Yukina in between his legs and held her there. Kurama and Hiei were to weak and disoriented to move or get him to move away from her. "Please… stop," Yukina pleaded, but was answered by an old woman. "I know your kind. Always full pf cruelty and ridicule. But does anyone care about me and my boy?" Yukina couldn't answer. "What's wrong with you all?" she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "Grandma! Let me in, Grandma!" Jedidiah's voice came from the outside. Yukina could barely hear him, but she knew it was him. The old woman ignored him and called someone else instead. "Thomas Brown Hewitt get out here!" The man with the face of Koenma placed in front of his real, deformed face came out and dragged a screaming Yukina away along with Kurama and Hiei. After being thrown in the basement they soon discovered a still alive Kuwabara hanging cruelly from the ceiling. His one remaining f leg barely managed to touch the keys of the piano underneath him. Yukina walked over slowly to him. She held in her breath as she gazed at her lover. Kurama and Hiei knew that they had to give them a moment together. Yukina couldn't say anything to him. Kuwabara was the same, but he did have one request. "Yukina…please…" He didn't have to finish, she already knew what it was going to be. "I love you, Kazuma," she said with tears streaming down her cheeks. Kuwabara tried his best to give her a smile before he died. Yukina looked over at Kurama and Hiei, they both knew that she didn't want any assistance. Yukina picked up a knife from a nearby table. It looked dirty but somehow it lighted up with a strange light in her eyes. "Do it…" Kuwabara whispered. Yukina nodded, but she couldn't help but cry. She picked up the knife and stabbed him through the stomach. He died almost instantly. She cried and yelled in agony. "Forgive me…" she said over and over again before looking up at Hiei and Kurama. Hiei felt a heavy weight hit is stomach, but before he could go over to her, she stabbed herself right in the same position as she did to Kuwabara. Hiei couldn't say anything. He knew she would rather be dead than go on without Kuwabara. He had to make peace with it now, or die with regret and sorrow in his heart.

Kurama walked around with Hiei after a moment of silence for Yukina and Kuwabara, as well as all their friends. Kurama noticed a body slumped over in an empty bathtub. "Yusuke…" he whispered. Hiei and Kurama walked over to Yusuke's body. They leaned in and suddenly Yusuke began to move wildly. They screamed out of surprise, but helped Yusuke out of the tub soon after recovering form shock. It was hard to move with Yusuke slowing them down, but they had no choice. Jedidiah came into the basement from a secret entrance and signaled for them to come with him. "Come on!" the boy shouted and all three followed. It wasn't long before they heard the chainsaw, the omen of death. They ran through the tunnel that led out of the basement through the secret entrance. They managed to get out in the nick of time still in one piece. They ran past the car junkyard, losing Jedidiah in the process. All three noticed a small shack and went inside of it. Without a moment to spare, they got an old couch and placed it against the front door. The couch would only hold out for so long, so they ran around until they found a room with a closet. Hiei and Kurama placed Yusuke in there so he could be safe, while they frantically searched for another hiding place. Finding a small tear in the wall, they decided to squeeze through it and stay in there. It was awhile before Leatherface came into the room, ready to kill. He walked around, searching for his prey. Even the tiniest noise drew his attention. Suddenly nothing was heard, the eerie quietness overtook them all.

Strong arms punched through the wall, grabbing Kurama in the process. "Shit!" Hiei shouted. He tried to get Kurama out of the lunatic's arms, but he failed when he was thrown to the other side of the room. Kurama tried with all his might to get out of danger, but it was to no avail. When hope was almost completely gone, Yusuke suddenly came out from hiding and launched himself at Leatherface. He began to fight with him, freeing Kurama. Leatherface suddenly manage to hang Yusuke from the small chandelier-type ornament and cut across his stomach with the chainsaw. Kurama and Hiei took this opportunity to escape, no matter how badly they wanted to look back. Their running lead led them through a barbed wired fence. Hiei and Kurama made it across well enough but Leatherface tripped over and made a deep incision into his leg with the chainsaw. He fell and gave a shriek of agony. Kurama and Hiei kept running until they reached the road. They spotted a car coming towards them. Any attempt they made didn't work in the end. The car left and made no sign that it was about to stop for anyone. Seeing that they were out of luck they ran deeper into the wooded area until they came to a factory named "Blair Meat Co." As they were going inside they saw all the pigs and animals that were to be slaughtered. Both ran inside, but soon their feet were caught by Leatherface. After managing to escape from him, they reached the meat locker room. Tons of animals were hanging there with their skin gone and frozen. They hid as best they could, but after Leatherface got a hold of the chains to move all the animals, they were soon found out. They ran out of the room faster and tried to find a hiding place. Running through different rooms, they stumbled upon a room full of lockers. They each hid in one separately. Hiei had taken a knife and was ready to use it. He drew Leatherface's attention by banging on the locker and calling out "Hey!" Soon Leatherface was searching each locker one by one.

At last the last one was opened, but instead of a human he found a pig. From behind Hiei jumped out and slashed the killer's right arm off. However, the chainsaw slipped and stabbed Hiei through the stomach. The chainsaw fell and Kurama and escaped into the darkness of the night with rain falling all over. He knew Hiei was dead already. There was nothing he could do to help. He reached the road again and saw a truck coming to them. Kurama signaled it to a top, and the driver let him in. "Were you in a car wreck?" the trucker asked. Kurama remained quiet. "I just want to go home," he whispered. The tucker saw the fear in Kurama's face. "Don't worry, we're going to get you home." Kurama looked outside and noticed that they were heading back to the gas station where it had all started. "No!!" he shouted and made a grab for the wheel, but the driver kept pushing him away. The truck came to an abrupt stop, much to Kurama's disappointment. "I don't know what your problem is, but I can't help right now!" The driver got out and went to the gas station to get help. Kurama got out as well and headed for the gas station. Inside he saw all of his tormentors and the baby girl they had stolen. Everyone was outside, leaving the baby girl inside.

"The baby's gone!" the pale woman said. Kurama tried to hotwire the car as the sheriff went to the truck and inspected to see if anyone from their previous encounter was there. He opened the door, but found no one inside. "Fuck you!" Kurama shouted as he ran his car over the cruel sheriff with the car he had managed to hotwire. The sheriff laid still, but then moved. Kurama put the car in reverse and ran over him again two more times. He kept driving with the baby girl next to him. He smiled at her, but then…

Leatherface's chainsaw almost ripped through the car, but Kurama managed to evade his upcoming attack. He drove, and kept driving…

Later on the case was investigated, but two officers were killed when they went to investigate the Hewitt house. The case still remains open today.

* * *

End.

I hope you guys enjoyed this. It took me less than a day to write this, so apologize if it didn't meet your standards. I am also sorry if this was anyone's idea originally; I didn't know. And incase you're wondering…I ended it with Kurama because all the other characters just seemed more likely to die in the way they did. I am sorry if it offended you in any way. Hm, I'm not sure if this ever really happened, but if it did…Man, I live so near the place where it supposedly happened. LOL. I still think of this whenever I pass through the outskirts of that town. Well, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! Take care and have fun:-)


End file.
